


I Love You Just The Way You Are

by mariothellama



Series: Occasional glimpses into Matze and Auba's relationship [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Date Night, Double Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Marco and Auba being the adorable idiots we know and love, dressing up Matze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Matze is delighted when Auba wants to tell their friends about their relationship officially. But this gives Marco ideas. A double date with him and Erik. The catch: Matze has to be dressed up for the evening by Marco and Auba.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night, this is for you. You asked jokingly in a comment what it would be like if Matze wore the same kind of clothes as Marco and Auba. I had this in mind to write some day and then you wrote the wonderful 'Home Days' which ended with Auba wanting to tell Marco and Erik officially about his and Matze's relationship. So this is what happened next in my mind.
> 
> Thank you for bringing Aubinter into my life. When life is bad, Aubinter makes it better. And yes, I am missing my Marco, which is why he is here in one of his many facets, the lovable idiot dork. And Erik too.

'How had his life come to this?' thought Matze as he stood in Auba’s bedroom clad in nothing but his briefs and socks. Normally he would have no problem with this as it would be the prelude to some interesting adventures in Auba’s large and inviting bed, but tonight was different. Three pairs of eyes watched him closely: his boyfriend, his friend and his friend’s boyfriend, who just happened to be his boyfriend’s best bro.

Matze sighed. He was used to being around his friends and teammates completely naked and more than used to having his body closely inspected by doctors and physios, but there was something about the way Marco and Auba were sizing him up that seriously unnerved Matze. Erik, who was lounging on Auba’s bed, was meant to be here to support him, but Matze had the terrible feeling that Erik was enjoying this almost as much as the two older men.

Matze had been over joyed when Auba had wanted to tell their close friends about their relationship, but now he was starting to regret it. Anything which gave Marco ‘ideas’ never ended up well in his opinion and normally Matze wanted to keep well clear of whatever Auba and Marco got up to when they were alone.

It all began one day last week in the locker room of the training centre …

***

There were just the four of them left. Matze and Auba were finishing getting ready after training. Marco’s individual session had ended some time ago, but they all knew how long it took him to get his hair absolutely perfect. And Erik, who had been in with the physios, was waiting for Marco.

‘I have an idea,’ said Marco, ‘why don’t the four of us go on a double date and Auba and I can get Matze ready to go out for the evening? We can make him look really awesome.’

Erik’s eyes twinkled with mischief, ‘Oh yes! That’s a great idea.’

‘Please Matze. I’m so bored with rehab. I need some fun!’ pleaded Marco.

Matze still wasn’t very sure, until he saw the look of excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes, the one that made him look like an excited child waiting for Christmas. He never could resist that look. ‘OK!’ he sighed in resignation.

***

And that was how he found himself here, like this. For Marco and Auba would _never_ forget a good idea like this one.

Matze would have preferred it if they had been in front of Marco’s wardrobe, as he could just about imagine himself in some of Marco’s clothes. Unfortunately Marco was far too slim built for that. So Marco and Auba were now searching through Auba’s wardrobe looking for an outfit. ‘Please not the one that would make him look like a white version of the giant yellow bird from Sesame Street.’ Matze prayed inwardly. Auba had looked awesome in that, but he would look incredibly stupid.

Instead they pushed, pulled and shoved him into an incredibly tight pair of jeans. They were Marco tight on him. Matze could scarcely breathe, never mind walk. And he was convinced that the whole world could see every inch of his genitals clearly outlined under the fabric. Which could prove awkward if he looked too long at Auba …

Erik giggled behind him. ‘You really do have a cute ass, Matze. And it looks awesome in those jeans. All perky and peachy and pulled into place.’

Marco scowled at him. ‘Are you looking at another man’s ass, Erik Durm?’ he demanded.

Erik slid off the bed and went over to wrap his arms round Marco, placing a kiss on his cheek. ‘I love yours best of all, you silly. But if we keep Matze in those jeans much longer, they’ll cut off the blood supply to his balls. And I don’t think Auba would be very happy if that happened!’

So, to Matze’s great relief, they peeled him out of the jeans and somehow managed to leave everything important intact. The next pair … Well he could breathe, but they hung loosely on his waist, revealing the waistband on his underwear, only kept up by a large sparkly studded belt. The knees were artfully ripped open, to such an extent that even his thrifty granny would have wanted to put them in the bin or turn them into cleaning cloths.

Matze sighed and repeated his mantra to himself: ‘as long as Marco and Auba are happy!’

Then they did his hair. Matze kept his hair short for efficiency, unlike his boyfriend and friends who spent forever on theirs. Seriously, sometime he thought that the three of them kept the German hair gel industry in business. Matze hadn’t thought that they would be able to do much harm to him, but after a lot of fussing about they managed to turn the slightly longer hair on top into a passable mohawk using _pink sparkly gel_ of all things. By now Matze felt a bit like a Christmas tree.

And then. Marco stood back and looked at Matze, a bit like a hunter sizing up his prey. ‘You know Matze. The three of us all have tattoos. You are the odd one out here.’

‘No way!’ cried Matze. ‘I have my limits.’

‘It’s OK!’ Auba soothed him. ‘We have one of those temporary transfer tattoos for you.’

‘OK then. But I’m not having my name and date of birth even as a temporary tattoo. Or an inspirational quote from _The Lion King_.’

‘Owwwww!’ cried Matze, because Erik had punched him on the arm. ‘Erik, your boyfriend’s tattoos look totally hot, but even you have to admit that some of them are a bit weird if you look at them closely.’

Marco was pouting at the insult to his tattoos, but recovered slightly when Erik kissed him. Then Marco giggled suddenly. ‘You realise your boyfriend just said I was hot, Auba!’

The two of them did one of their elaborate fist bump bro things in celebration, while Matze and Erik just rolled their eyes.

Having Auba put the temporary tattoo on his arm was an unexpectedly erotic experience for Matze. They had blindfolded him with one of those sleep masks you get on the plane … Matze wondered briefly if he might like Auba to blindfold him and do other things to him sometime … He could feel Auba’s breath on his naked skin and his hands caressing his skin. Matze’s cock was beginning to show some interest in proceedings. This was not helped by the fact that Marco and Erik had taken the opportunity to begin a mammoth kissing session and were providing a background soundtrack worthy of a porn film with wet open-mouthed kisses and soft sighs and groans.

Finally Auba was finished and Marco and Erik stopped making out to inspect the results. Despite his reservations, Matze was actually quite impressed. A beautiful, proud eagle adorned the bulging muscle of his right bicep.

This time it was Marco who murmured, ‘That is really rather hot!’ earning himself a playful punch of protest from Erik. He continued, ‘We chose the eagle because we know how much you like the eagle on Auba’s back. And it reminded us of that funny looking squashed bird that SC Freiburg have on their crest.’

Despite the joking, Matze was secretly touched at the thought they had put into his temporary tattoo, so much so that he _almost_ forgave them the rest of the outfit they assembled: a baggy vest top which revealed more of Matze’s torso than he would have liked, decorated with a necklace that reminded him more than anything of Marco’s dog tags and one of those stupid bracelets that Marco and Erik sometimes wore.

Auba and Marco stood back and proudly surveyed their creation. ‘Let’s go out!’ cried Marco. ‘And Matze, since you are still wearing a sleeveless shirt in training in this weather, you won’t need a jacket.’ Marco smiled a smile of sweet evilness.

***

They took their cars to the club that Auba and Marco had chosen. Since it was in the season, none of them would be able to drink anyway. Matze noticed that Erik and Marco were traveling in Erik’s unobtrusive vehicle, whereas he and Auba were of course in the ‘look at me car’. Matze felt a little uncomfortable. He realised that this was because he felt a bit like a stereotypical footballer tonight. He would die of embarrassment if any of his friends from back home saw him like this.

They were waved inside straight away and ushered to a quiet booth in the VIP area. Gradually Matze began to relax a bit, to enjoy just being a young man on a date with his boyfriend, out with their friends.

That was one thing that had worried him when he got together with Auba, that there could be no normal life like this for them outside of their own homes or their friends’ houses. But here, in the darkness and semi-privacy, they could relax. And the four of them being together provided a degree of camouflage. Matze risked snuggling up to Auba’s side in the darkness and he was sure that Marco and Erik were holding hands under the table.

Matze realised why Marco and Auba had been so keen on this night out. Yes, they had enjoyed torturing him and treating him like a dress-up doll, but they also wanted him to understand something more of their lives. Erik and he were well known, but their profile was nothing compared to that of Marco and Auba. They were followed by photographers and their every movement worthy of note, even their trips to the supermarket appeared in the newspaper! That was one reason why, outside of private homes, their lives had to be partially conducted in VIP areas and on yachts and the like to have any privacy. That was something that Matze would have to come to terms with if he was to build a life with Auba. And he would. Auba was worth it.

Auba and Marco got up to dance. Matze stayed with Erik, whose knee was still bothering him too much to dance. Matze watched Marco. How could a man whose every move was so elegant on the pitch be such a disaster on the dancefloor? Whereas Auba was just perfection. Matze started to think of the beauty of Auba moving above him in bed, which made him very glad that they had chosen the trouser option with room for expansion.

Erik broke in on his thoughts. ‘Marco is much more coordinated in bed that he is on the dancefloor. I promise.’ Then Erik’s voice softened, ‘You are happy Matze, aren’t you? With Auba I mean. You seem somehow more complete. Shiny and more glowing.’

Matze smiled. ‘Yes Erik. I am happy. Happier than I ever knew I could be.’

***

At home, Matze and Auba showered quickly before bed.

‘Auba, how long will this temporary tattoo last?’

‘A day or two, if you don’t rub at it.’

‘Great,’ Matze giggled. ‘I’ll keep it on for training tomorrow and everyone will think that you and Marco have been a bad influence on me.’

Matze was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke, ‘Auba, I really did have a great time tonight, despite the clothes. It was good to feel like a real couple, on a date, with our friends.’

Auba smiled. ‘We’ll do it again. Without the dress-up. And Matze, that’s important. Tonight was fun. But always remember. I love you just the way you are.’

And Auba kissed Matze gently on the tip of his nose before they snuggled down to sleep together. After all, they had training tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
